As Thin as Feathers
by Ergelina
Summary: Ran Miyuki loved her quiet life, nothing abnormal took place until her sixteenth birthday, when she rather accidentally stumbled upon Okumura Rin's awakening. From there on, Miyuki's life took a turn from a human life to something else...to something much bigger than anyone could've imagined. Throw in a weird kind of romance, you'll get a life Miyuki didn't wish nor ask for.
1. Story I - Prologue

Ao no Exorcist

**As thin as Feathers**

**Description: **

Ran Miyuki loved her quiet life, nothing abnormal took place until her sixteenth birthday, when she rather accidentally stumbled upon Okumura Rin's awakening. From there on, Miyuki's life took a turn from a human life to something else...to something much bigger than anyone could've imagined. Throw in a weird kind of romance, you'll get a life Miyuki didn't wish nor ask for.

**Chapter 1: **_Prologue_

I was always a bit too curious for my own good, at least that's what my father often told me from when I was young. I would always be deemed as a clumsy kid, who always tripped on something that others couldn't see or hear, no matter how many times I pin pointed out that something _was _there – awaiting for someone to walk past so that they could trip them for the heck of it.

No one could see or hear things I could for as long as I could remember.

It had started as a small, harmless sights of ghosts and demons roaming around in the air we share – every day, making them to slowly become apart of my life until they somehow realized I _knew _they existed. From there on, my life would be a living hell.

My things would be stolen by the monkey like creatures, making me to chase after them and whatever chaos they caused would be blamed upon me – earning _me _a nickname 'that weirdly clumsy Ran-girl'.

I _hated _those things.

I didn't want to see them anymore, a part of me was ready to succumb to whatever or whoever offered me a chance of losing the Sight...until I rather accidentally happened to stumble upon the death of Fujimoto Shiro.

I still remember it clearly...that truck running into the neighbour church I was forced to visit twice a week and those beautiful blue flames surrounding a sixteen years old boy – that night was perhaps the night that became the turn around point of my life.

Had I never been curious to investigate if the church people were alright after that truck purposely crashed inside, my life would've continued on..._amazingly boring with me ending up in a jail._

_And never having found out about my own inheritance._


	2. Story II - Efforts

Ao no Exorcist

**As thin as Feathers (slight AU)**

**Description: **

Ran Miyuki loved her quiet life, nothing abnormal took place until her sixteenth birthday, when she rather accidentally stumbled upon Okumura Rin's awakening. From there on, Miyuki's life took a turn from a human life to something else...to something much bigger than anyone could've imagined. Throw in a weird kind of romance, you'll get a life Miyuki didn't wish nor ask for.

**Chapter 2: **Story II - Efforts

I only knew about the Okumura twins from the same school all three of us attended, and yet, I never made any effort to befriend with the two – I never made any effort for anything I found to be a bothersome such as going out all my way to make as many of friends as my siblings did, I preferred to stay in the sides and watch over the things, quietly.

I _hated _to be in the spotlight, even going out all my way to refuse on playing Snowhite after being chosen by my classmates due to our similar appearance resemblance – pale white skin, onyx black hair and red lips. My beauty was something that kept pulling people back to me, no matter how many times _I _kept throwing them away from me.

Sometimes literally, and most of the times figuratively.

I was never good at keeping something together or _not _to break things all the time, and that included simple things like a family. My mother had died during childbirth – _me – _and dad...he was the one, who's been raising me for sixteen years. I can't say I hate or love him, he's just...here, when I need him the most, despite of him not understanding the reason behind my clumsiness. Dad's job robbed him from his chance to be my rock and sanity, forcing him to go abroad more often than anyone's else father did.

He told me that it was his duty as the Vice Head of our town's church, but...the way how people often seemed to come looking for me, said a different story. A logic part of my mind said that dad was lying about his real profession, and a rational part demanded me to leave it as he's doing everything in his power to protect his family.

I would never know which one is correct as we never talk, just casual chat about how our day has passed or if there was something going on at school. For me, there was nothing out of ordinary.

Well, if I exclude those interesting Okumura twins doing their...stuff, once again – Okumura Rin was the one whom I loved to tease, and sometimes, stalk just for the heck of it. My friends would beg me to leave him alone as he's believed to be the demon's child due to his violent behavior and outbursts, always fighting and never attending school properly. I responded with pretending not to be listening, allowing my obsession with the Okumura twins to grow rather than fade.

"Shouldn't you be at school, Okumura Rin?"

The said twin was, once again, skipping the school by spending time in a local shrine area or just waltzing around, hiding whenever a cop or someone he knew appeared in a sight. And _no, _I wasn't skipping. No – I actually had a valid reason, my dad had given me a day off due to our annual holiday trip or something. I'd merely been walking by, when when I saw the eldest Okumura twin laying in front of the shrine and doing...absolutely nothing.

I couldn't help but to snicker, delightfully, at Okumura Rin's rather girlish squeal as a response to my voice; the kid hadn't noticed me approaching until I'd spoken to him. One hand over his heart, the other balancing himself from falling onto the ground, those enchanting sky blue eyes glared up at me in a hateful and weary way. His dark black hair was messy and up in spikes, like always.

"Who the heck are _you_?" I scowled at Okumura Rin's rudeness, not to mention the fact that his face told me clearly he had absolutely _zero_ idea who the hell I was.

And that pissed me off more than I would've thought.

Pursing my lips, I took a few more steps closer to the eldest Okumura twin before flicking him on his forehead, causing the kid to yelp and harden his glare at me.

"What the hell?!"

"_That's _my line, Okumura!" I snapped, eyebrows twitching from anger, making me to be relatively surprised as I rarely lost my temper. "You should at the very least remember your own classmate's face and name after attending the same school _and _grade for years! Baka!"

Okumura Rin blinked, appearing to look rather owlish before his glare returned, "That still doesn't give you any reason to flick me!"

I shrugged, "Point taken, but you were _still _rude."

A silence in which we both glared at each other, marking it perhaps the beginning point of our a strange and weird rivalry over smallest things. We didn't become friends, no – instead we became something more like acquaintances, who now knew the other existed.

"Sorry about that," now it was my turn to blink at Okumura Rin's mutter. "I'm bad at remembering faces and names, so do you mind telling me your name?"

Honestly, I hadn't thought of it like that.

I _chose _to forget people's names and faces the instant I met them, well – only when _I _found them to be worth to be remembered and address them by their actual names rather than some nicknames I thought up for them. Only a handful of my close friends circle had earned the right to be called by their real name.

Shaking my head, I offered my hand for him to shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Okumura Rin – I'm Ran Miyuki."


	3. Story III - The Twins and Miyuki

Ao no Exorcist

**As thin as Feathers (slight AU)**

**Description: **

Ran Miyuki loved her quiet life, nothing abnormal took place until her sixteenth birthday, when she rather accidentally stumbled upon Okumura Rin's awakening. From there on, Miyuki's life took a turn from a human life to something else...to something much bigger than anyone could've imagined. Throw in a weird kind of romance, you'll get a life Miyuki didn't wish nor ask for.

**Chapter 3: **Story III – The Twins and Miyuki

Okumura Rin stared at my offered hand in hesitance and suspiciously, making me to narrow my golden brown eyes at him in boredom. He was quickly starting to lose my attention, making me to want to finish this up so I could go and see what dad is planning to do this year for the annual trip; every year it was different hence why I somewhat looked forward to it. I remember how this tradition started off as dad's apology for not making home for my fifth birthday – for making me to spend my birthday all alone or so he thinks.

In reality, I had wondered out of the house and somehow ended up lost.

It was either a very lucky coincidence or planned situation that I ended up in the same orphanage/church the Okumura twins live in and I later had to go for counseling therapy sessions with Fujimoto Shiro due to principal's orders if I wanted to keep attending the school (funny thing was, I never actually met with the Okumura twins, at least not directly as I always arrived or left before they showed up). Had I not, who knows what might have happened to me that day seeing as it was also the day I found out how those creatures, whom I've been able to see since my birth, were actually called.

_Demons._

Then, Okumura Rin grinned at me, accepting the handshake, "A weird name, you've got there."

I gripped his hand a bit too tightly, making him to wince, as my eyes shone with defiance, "Shut it, _yankee-kun_ – no one badmouths the name my mother gave me."

Okumura Rin's face showed shame, most likely knowing exactly how a life without a mother by your side was – I was lucky enough to have a _real _father raising me for as the Okumura twins weren't so lucky. They were both raised by Fujimoto Shiro, a priest who took my counselings and loved to tease me endlessly; often going as far as to call me _Ran-chan, Mi-chan _or _Miyu-chan _no matter how many times I refused to allow him to call me so.

Ignoring his strange personality side, I kind of loved Fujimoto Shiro as someone I looked up to.

"Sorry," Okumura Rin spoke, heaving himself up so that he could stare at me without much of a difficulty. It felt weird to finally be speaking with him, or even to be standing right in front of the kid as I was used to see him from afar.

_Always _from afar, never approaching him, and yet – I'm not even certain why I went out of my way to talk with him today. Something inside of me had pulled me towards the blue eyed kid, forbidding me from just walking away as I usually did.

"What about you, aren't you supposed to be at school?" His voice was laced with boredom, weariness and with an odd emotion.

I shrugged, "Dad got a day off for me," I explained, pocketing my hands as a wind blew by us, Okumura Rin raised a curious eyebrow at me. "It's an annual trip for both of us – he once forgot my birthday so he's no making it up for that, I suppose," I added for his sake.

"Sounds heartless to forget his own daughter's birthday," Okumura Rin commented, grabbing his stuff while standing up. I was surprised to find him to be slightly taller than I am, even if it was just by a few inches.

"He's busy with job," was my automatic defense, whenever someone said something similar to what Okumura Rin had just said.

"So busy to even forget as something as important as a birthday?"

I stared at the source of my latest obsession, finding him to be awfully different from what I had imagined Okumura Rin to really be; then again, I had never even talked to him or heard him talking so it wasn't a wonder. So far, my friends had done a good job at keeping me from actually approaching him at school.

Funnily enough, they didn't mind me talking to Okumura Yukio, the scaredy-cat and four-eyed brat, who I often found to be bullied by the kids that disliked Rin. And that sight would cause _me _to get into a trouble, hence why I even ended up in a forced counseling with the church, although I do have to admit that it's been fun to dodge and play along with the people in that orphanage, including Fujimoto Shiro (I'd rather die than admit just how much I really trust the man).

My relationship with Okumura Yukio was a funny one – the youngest twin seemed to hate me due to my 'ever-changing mood and personality' as he had put it, and I loved to get on his nerves just for the heck of it. I was actually hoping to crack that hard shell of Okumura Yukio, to find the real boy behind all those walls.

"What can I say," I finally shrugged, following the eldest Okumura twin out of the shrine area. "It was eleven year ago and he's still trying to make it up," I added with a sly grin, making him to blink at me in surprise before shaking his head.

_And neither of us would've thought that everything would change within a few next days, bringing all three of us to a no return point where our lives are at the stake. _


End file.
